Hijos
by Strascream
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Diva pudiera procrear con sus caballeros? Pero solo uno. Así pues, elige a Solomon. SolomonxDiva.
1. Chapter 1

Solomon llegó al "Zoológico". Diva lo había citado allí hace unos minutos, entonces oyó su voz detrás de el:

-Ven conmigo.-le dijo, Diva.

Lo llevó a dentro de la antigua mansión de los Goldscmiths y lo condujo a la habitación de Saya. Ella ya sabía donde quedaba porque la había visto cuando provocó una masacre en el cumpleaños 72 de Joel.

Diva se acostó en la cama de saya y le dijo a Solomon:

-Ven, acuéstate conmigo.-le dijo con una voz un poco seductora.

Solomon obedeció, se acostó al lado de Diva.

-¿Para qué me has citado?

Diva sonrió con picardía y sus ojos resplandecieron con un tono turquesa brillante.

-Bien, pues.-sacó un frasco, ahí había un contenido rojo, parecía sangre.-la compañía Cinco Flechas me dio este suero, que me permite reproducirme con uno de mis Caballeros, pero solo uno.-Solomon estaba sorprendido. Diva adivinó lo que pensaba.-Si, te he elegido a ti.

Sin previo aviso, lo besó.

El beso era demasiado apasionado, hasta Solomon creyó al principio que saldría lastimado durante el proceso, dado que Diva, al ser una Reina Quiroptera, tenía más fuerza que el, pero durante cada segundo del beso lo estuvo disfrutando.

Y por ultimo, se desvistieron.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, ambos yacían desnudos, dormidos, cada uno en los brazos del otro, y Diva tenía unos futuros quirópteros creciendo dentro de ella.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, en las afueras de la mansión Goldscmith.<em>

Diva estaba caminando, buscando a alguien al parecer, hasta que lo encontró. Van Argiano.

-Gracias por el suero, monsieur Argiano.

-De nada. respondió serenamente el científico, mientras le ofrecía uno de sus muchos caramelos. Diva lo rechazó, recalcando el hecho de que ella no consumía comida humana.

Como todo escritor espero que les haya gustado, así, ya saben, sus reviews me motivan, y me alegran el día, y también me animan a publica el siguiente capitulo de este fic.


	2. Sorpresa

-Hola, quisiera hablar con Argiano.-hablaba Solomon por teléfono.

-Aquí Argiano.-decía el mencionado por el teléfono.

-¿Recuerdas el suero que le diste a Diva?

-Claro.

Me preguntaba si podrías monitorear su embarazo.

-Claro, solo ven a verme con ella y te daré una estimación del embarazo de tu Reina.

Apenas Solomon se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Amshel.

-Lo escuche todo.-dijo Amshel.

-Pues me ha elegido a mi, Amshel.-le dijo Solomon triunfante, con una sonrisa mientas salía por la puerta

_En la corporación Cinco Flechas_

-Bien ¿Podría saber cual es el promedio de hijos que tiene una Reina.

-Dos, ambas son niñas, las futuras reinas de la especie.

-Pues ha ocurrido un milagro. Hay tres Quirópteros dentro de Diva según estos exámenes. Son dos niñas y un niño, felicitaciones.


	3. Fotografías

Diva estaba bebiendo sangre de Solomon, eso era parte del embarazo Quiróptero: la Reina debía beber sangre exclusivamente del Caballero que la había embarazado. Una vez terminó, sin limpiarse los labios de la sangre, besó a Solomon.

Lo que ninguno de los dos pudo captar fue la silueta de un individuo tomándoles una fotografía.

Kai estaba leyendo el periódico, como hacía siempre en las mañanas para informarse de los accidentes de Quirópteros, cuando de repente gritó:

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-David, que estaba sentado frente a el, se acercó rápidamente a ver que estaba leyendo que lo había impresionado

En el titular del periódico decía:

SOLOMON GOLDSMITH CONSIGUE PAREJA:

"El jefe oficial ejecutivo de la compañía farmacéutica Cinco Flechas, Solomon Goldsmith, se le vio teniendo interacciones amorosas (besos, abrazos y palabras de cariño) con una mujer a la que solo se a identificado en una rueda de prensa como"Diva"

El propietario de la casa en donde se tomaron estas fotografías, Nathan Maler nos dedicó las siguientes palabras:

"Siempre supe que esto sucedería, esos dos tienen una conexión especial, aunque siempre mostró preferencia por su hermana… Pero yo sabía que era para hacerse el difícil con Diva (risas).

Al lado del texto, se podían observar fotos de Solomon y Diva besándose abrazándose o durmiendo juntos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Saya había aparecido de repente, acompañada (como siempre) por Haji.

Kai le mostró el artículo. Después de leerlo, Saya dijo "¡¿Qué?!"(Algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, dado que últimamente mantenía una mentalidad fría.

"Bueno, al menos Solomon ya dejará d insistir en su amor por mí" pensó Saya, ahora libre de la tensión de elegir entre Quirópteros y humanos.

Salió un rato del edificio, levándose el periódico, quería privacidad para lo que iba a hacer. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo que contenía una serie de números: el número de Solomon. Lo agregó a su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje de texto:

_¿Es verdad que amas a Diva? Lo han dicho en el periódico y quiero saber si es verdad._

Adjuntó una foto del texto e imágenes del periódico al mensaje.

Solomon vio que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Saya "_Irónico, antes me moría porque ocurriera algo así, pero ahora Diva es la única en mi corazón y Saya me esta enviando un mensaje de texto"_

Se sorprendió al ver el contenido del mensaje. Casi parecía que Saya estuviera celosa, pero a fin de cuentas, el no se aprovecharía de ella, aunque haya rechazado su amor, el pudo encontrar un amor correspondido en Diva.

Le respondió con el siguiente mensaje:

_Sí, el periódico tiene razón, yo la amo y vamos a tener bebés_

Dudo un poco si agregar la última parte, podía ser que Saya no le creyera, así que decidió adjuntar una foto de las imágenes que había conseguido Argeno con el ultrasonido.

Ya había entrado por la puerta cuando recibió la respuesta. La leyó y se sorprendió al ver la imagen adjunta.

-miren esto.-les dijo a los del Escudo Rojo. Todos vieron el mensaje y se sorprendieron al ver a los futuros hijas de la pareja de Quirópteros.


End file.
